This invention relates to an article of footwear, such as a shoe, which is so adapted as to permit ventilation of the interior of the footwear.
In the art of ventilating the interior of an article of footwear with air it is conventional practice to form the outer sole of the footwear with air compartments each of which comprises a hollow projection, or to furnish the entire outer sole with flexibility and form air compartments within the outer sole. When the weight of the wearer is applied to the shoe or other footwear of this type, the air compartments are compressed so that the air enclosed within the compartments is forced out into the shoe through the inner sole to circulate the air within the shoe. With the conventional shoe of this type ventilation is achieved at the rear of the shoe through the gap between the shoe and the wearer's ankle, but sufficient ventilation is difficult to achieve at the front or toe portion of the shoe. The result is that moist air collects and stagnates in the marginal areas at the front of the shoe, causing the wearer's foot to become hot and stuffy.